


pretend you don’t miss me.

by pandoranscum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ), AFAB reader - Freeform, Age Difference, Cheating, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Chubby Reader, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreshadowing, Hurt No Comfort, Invasion of Privacy, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Endings, POC Reader, Reader Insert, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, asshole connor, author-chan doesnt fucking know how to write smut LOL, bc i’m self indulgent trash obvi, bc of readers lack of receiving affection for three years lol, eyes emoji, in present day gavin is 36 and reader is 28, just a touch of, light smut in chapter 11, lots of timeskips, more like yandere connor now lol, not yet anyway, reader is mixed (black and white), this is for my lovely poc readers who don’t feel fulfilled, uhh this next chapter is taking so long bc, wiggles eyebrows, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoranscum/pseuds/pandoranscum
Summary: you were the great love of gavin’s life, and he let you slip through his fingers. you’ve returned, but what’s it really gonna take to get you back?





	1. don’t give me those ocean eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t beta’d so there might be some errors. i’ll go back eventually and try to fix any i find! also i’m not a huge fan of the “(y/n)” thing so i’m just gonna try to avoiding using names. i will, however, use (y/n) if absolutely necessary.
> 
> ( work title from bitches broken hearts by billie eilish )

It was late, or maybe early depending on who you were. If you were Gavin Reed, it was 2 am and you were still barely awake but were called in to a crime scene and have no choice but to go. He was in no rush, and even stopped for coffee before going downtown.

The shop he found was, thankfully, open twenty four hours. It had no drive through so he begrudgingly went inside. He didn’t immediately notice you, but you saw him as soon as the door chimed. It was just you and a manager working, so you had no choice but to greet him when he approached the counter.

“Hi!” You said in a cheery voice, pretending to not know who he is. That also meant pretending you didn’t know how he took his coffee. “What can I get started for you?”

He, however, recognized you immediately. His mouth hung agape for a moment, and his eyes widened, akin to that of a deer in headlights. “I, uh — large black coffee.”

You quickly turned and began preparing his order. It only took a few seconds to pour the fresh coffee into the cup and put a lid on it, but you could feel his eyes on you the entire time. You extended your avoiding of him by sitting with the coffee near the pot and resting your hands on the counter. You needed to take a breather to calm your racing heart.

Looking into his steely eyes brought memories flooding back.

_His smile, which was reserved for only you. Your lips pressing against the scar on the bridge of his nose. How well your small fingers fit intertwined with his._

It made your heart ache. You weren’t sure how you were even able to face him. Granted, you had almost forgotten the chance of him coming in here one day. You honestly didn’t think it’d take him this long.

Gavin cleared his throat and it made you return from your zoning out. You whirled around, setting his coffee in front of him with a smile.

“That’ll be $1.06.”

While he fished his wallet out of his pocket, Gavin averted his gaze while asking, “So... how have you been?”

It was your turn for your eyes to widen and mouth to hang open while you thought of something to say.

“Fine, Gavin. Thank you,” you finally responded, your expression returning to normal.

He was relieved that you remembered him. Then again, how could you ever forget? He was the reason you left Detroit in the first place. Perhaps he was also the reason you came back.

Gavin pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time and muttered a quick _‘shit’_ when he realized why he was out in the first place. He put the money down on the counter, a five dollar bill, and exited the shop without a word. You’re happy to deposit the remaining four dollars in the tip jar, but you quickly told your boss, Donna, you needed a minute before heading to the back.

The shop was empty, and if anyone were to come in the door would chime, so your manager followed after you.

“Are you alright?” Donna asked once she found you leaning against a wall towards the back door.

You nodded eyes trained on the floor. You gave her a quick glance, then the door, and finally moved your gaze back to the tile beneath you.

“Was that him?”

Another nod. You’d been back in Detroit for quite some time and grown close with your manager, so you’d told her about why you left in the first place. You never imagined a breakup could hurt you so badly that you felt the need to uproot your life and start over in an entirely new state.

Thankfully, Donna gave you an understanding look and headed back to the front to tend to the shop.

“Take all the time you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the first chapter is so short, but i kinda have a slow burn in mind ( as much as i hate slow burns lol. ) 
> 
> ( chapter title is ( kinda ) from ocean eyes by billie eilish. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	2. watch my heart burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter one in reader’s pov. trigger warning for thoughts of suicide and derogatory language towards oneself.

You stayed in the back for longer than you’d anticipated. Donna informed you that twenty minutes have gone by, so you rushed out an apology and got back to work. Your shift was almost over, though, and you were dreading going home and facing what just happened. You really didn’t need another night of overthinking.

The next hour seemed to fly by, and before you knew it your replacement had come in and you told your boss you’d see her later.

At least fifteen minutes were spent with you in your car staring at your lap while you played the interaction over and over in your head. You couldn’t get the image out of your mind. Specifically, the image of your ex lover. _God_ , how you missed him. By all rights, you shouldn’t, but a day hasn’t gone by in three years where you hadn’t at least thought about Gavin in passing.

Despite not wanting it, overthinking was exactly what you got.

You were unable to focus the entire drive home, so it was fortunate that you only lived a few minutes away from the shop. After reminiscing in your car again after you arrived, you trudged your way up to your apartment and immediately flopped onto the couch.

There were so many things that you couldn’t help but wonder. Did he miss you too? Did he feel bad about the way things ended? Would he come back to the shop to see you?

The last one didn’t make much sense, as the shop wasn’t close to his place. That is, unless he’d moved in the past few years. It was highly likely if the memories of you haunted his walls like they did yours.

That was part of the reason you’d moved in the first place. Your broken heart was a big help, but you couldn’t bear to live in a place surrounded by memories of Gavin. A few short weeks after your break up it became too much. You rented out your apartment until the lease was up, packed your bags, and hauled ass out of Michigan.

It was stupid of you to leave with no plan, but you had to go. You hadn’t heard from Gavin since he’d left you, so you figured he wouldn’t care if you disappeared. You weren’t sure if you’d ever find out if you were right or not.

You recalled the nights spent in cheap motels to rest before hitting the road again. You took I-75 South as far as you could until it dropped you off somewhere near Fort Lauderdale, FL. Multiple times during your stay there you thought about driving to Key West and just flinging yourself into the Gulf of Mexico. As a result, you didn’t stay in Fort Lauderdale long. Once you wound up there, you only had a distant memory of driving continuously until you ran out of highway.

After a week or so in Florida you decided to head a bit Northwest and decided to stay in Southern Louisiana. You found a quiet small town where you could work at a diner and forget the troubles of your past.

Your plan had worked for a few years, but eventually everything you’d repressed came crashing down on you. The stagnant life you were living wasn’t cutting it, so you quit your job and sat in your house for a few days while trying to figure out what to do. Eventually, you landed on the bright idea of moving back to Michigan and trying to rekindle your old life. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but seeing Gavin tonight just reminded you that you should have stayed down South and left that part of your life in the past where it belonged.

After a few hours of lying on the couch and reliving your spree, you drifted off to sleep. At around seven you were awakened by your phone buzzing violently on the table. You ignored it until it stopped, only for it to buzz twice, either indicating a voicemail or a text. If whoever was calling decided to follow up, it must have been important. You sat up with a groan and rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you reached for the device.

 **Missed call**  
Gavin Reed

 **Gavin Reed**  
iMessage

It hadn’t even occurred to you that you never deleted his number, or that he never changed it. You wondered momentarily how he got your number, as you still had your Louisiana area code. It occured to you that he was a cop and had thousands of public records at his disposal. The thought bothered you for only a moment before you remembered the problem at hand: Gavin just called _and_ texted you. Your heart rate picked up in an instant, but you decided to unlock your phone anyway.

 _Stupid_.

You clicked the messages app. _Idiot_. You clicked Gavin’s name. _What are you doing?_ Your eyes widened when you read the message.

_hey it’s gavin. um i was wondering if maybe youd wanna get coffee sometime? ya know catch up?_

Your eyes skimmed over the message. Then, then you read it again. Then, you reread it. You flitted over the words a couple more times before your fingers started typing. _Don’t fucking reply to him! Are you forgetting how bad he hurt you? Apparently!_

_hey! yeah i’d love to. just let me know when you’re free._

You weren’t sure you were prepared for the mess you were about to get yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got a little long with talking about reader’s journey away from michigan so i’m sorry lol.
> 
> anyway i wrote three chapters already so i’m just posting them all at once !
> 
> ( chapter title is from &burn by billie eilish. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	3. with the fire that you started in me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter one from gavin’s pov.

Gavin was so caught up with the sight of you that he forgot why he was even out to begin with. He remembered suddenly and cursed under his breath before paying and leaving. He couldn’t silence his racing thoughts as he made his way back to his car.

The entire way to the crime scene, and even for a while once he was there, you were on his mind. It had been so long since he’d seen your smile, even if it was forced. He’d take what he could get and etch it into his memory.

He’s briefed on the crime when he arrived; another android on human crime. He’d seen so many of them in the past few weeks that he didn’t even bother listening. Besides, he already knew the story: owner abused android, android couldn’ take it anymore, android deviated, android killed owner. He didn’t really care about the specifics of this case. All he thought about was you.

Not much had changed over the three years he’d been without you. You still had the same long curly hair and were as beautiful as the last time he saw you. It ruined him.

By the time everyone finished up, it was around six, which was far longer than he wanted to be out. He’d finished his coffee hours ago and was ready to toss and turn in bed until he finally fell asleep. He was the first to leave the scene, as he wasn’t really paying attention anyway. None of the other officers seemed to mind. Gavin made his way home, precious memories of you resurfacing in his mind.

_Your melodic laugh, always being music to his ears. Your head tucked in the crook of his neck while you watched episode after episode of whatever show you were on. Most importantly, how perfect you always looked lying beneath him._

He was quick to shake the final thought from his head and felt shame for even remembering it in the first place. He missed you so much, he always had. He still hadn’t gotten over how much of an asshole he was to you. He could recall the day you split as if it was yesterday.

To you, things seemed to be going fine. Everything was normal and you two were genuinely happy. Or so you thought.

Gavin came home one night after work particularly drunk, something he didn’t do much anymore since you two were together. The second he stumbled in his inebriated state frightened you. You suggested that he go to bed, but he was in the mood to fight. He was in the mood to ruin everything you had built.

Unbeknownst to you, over the past month or so Gavin had been nit picking everything in the relationship. Most of it had to do with him, but that night he began projecting his insecurities onto you. His words ripped you apart piece by piece until you were nothing; a pile of rubble on the floor. You told him you never wanted to see him again and walked out the door.

You fulfilled your wish.

Gavin hadn’t blacked out, so he had a vivid memory of the evening when he woke up with a migraine. He tried to contact you but you’d turned your phone off so he’d only get the voicemail. The next day you even went as far as to contact your service provider and shut it off for good.

For a while, Gavin drove by your place in his free time to find the lights on, or at least the light from the television. Each time he passed he regretted not stopping to try to fix things. Finally, when he’d worked up the courage he found your apartment emptied and a new tenant moving in. He tried to ask if they knew where you went, but they were clueless. That was it.

You were **gone**.

The revolving door of girls that sparsely resembled you would never be enough. He was so in love with you that his bones ached at the realization that he’d lost you, perhaps forever.

When he returned home, he wasn’t able to shut his mind off to go to sleep. There was a constant nagging telling him to do something now that you were back. Now that he finally had his chance.

At 6:30 he texted someone he knew would be in the office and had them look you up. Certainly not wanting to face Gavin’s wrath, they responded rather quickly with your current address and phone number.

It took him until around seven, though, to work up the courage to call you. When you didn’t answer, he figured you were asleep and shot you a text instead.

He typed and deleted at least ten variations of what he wanted to say before he finally settled on something he was satisfied with.

_hey it’s gavin. um i was wondering if maybe youd wanna get coffee sometime? ya know catch up?_

Before he could change his mind, he hit send and threw his phone clean across the room. Luckily, it landed on a recliner and not through a window.

He wasn’t expecting you to read his message anytime soon, so when his phone buzzed twice he jumped from the couch to retrieve it. His hands trembled slightly as he read the preview, a childlike excitement flowing through him at the snippet of the message. He unlocked his phone to read the whole thing.

_hey! yeah i’d love to. just let me know when you’re free._

Holy shit. This was really happening. He was going to get his chance to get you back. And he definitely wasn’t going to fuck it up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here’s three! ehhh i’m not really satisfied with this chapter but oh well. hope it was enjoyed nonetheless !
> 
> this posting three chapters at once thing won’t happen often ( probably never ) but i’ll try to get writing in whatever free time i have !
> 
> ( chapter title is from &burn by billie eilish. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	4. give me something to think about that’s not the shit in my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you thought he’d finally forgotten about you. he didn’t. he doesn’t think he ever will.

It had been almost a week since Gavin texted you and you hadn’t heard from him since. Secretly, you were hoping he’d forgotten about your little reconnection. You’d been stressing about seeing him all week. Maybe you didn’t have to anymore.

Your hopes were cut short when he texted you and asks if you were busy. You weren’t. You’d just been sitting at home, stressing. As you read over the message, you considered lying to him. What would you tell him you’re doing, though? If you said you were at work, he could easily come in and catch you in your lie. With a sigh, you began typing a response.

_no i’m just at home. what’s up?_

You knew this was a terrible idea. A relit cigarette never tasted the same, which was a perfect metaphor for igniting old flames. It wasn’t right to reduce what you and Gavin were to a flame, though. It was so much more. You weren’t sure you knew what love was until you found him.

He was broken, as were you. It was obvious by the way you were both at a bar long past last call trying to drown your sorrows. He sat on one end, you on the other. It seemed you were both familiar with the bartender, so he let you stay. It was common for you to vent to him after a long day. You told him how tired you were, but when he suggested sleep you could only shake your head.

“M’not sleepy. I’m _tired_.”

It became evident to him, then, what you meant. It seemed as though everything came crashing down on you at once and you weren’t sure you could handle it.

When the bartender walked away, you lifted your head from your glass to find him speaking with a man across the bar. You downed the rest of your drink and slipped away from your stool to slide onto the one next to him.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

You realized that you weren’t nearly as drunk as he was. You weren’t sure what came over you as you spoke to a stranger as if you’d known him all your life. If you were met with silence, or even aggression, you’d just call yourself a cab and leave him alone. Him responding to you at all caught you by surprise.

“It’s — s’a lot,” he slurred in smooth baritone, punctuating his sentence with a shrug.

You gave him a knowing nod and ordered another drink for yourself and one for the man beside you.

You both sat in silence for a while, nursing drinks until the alcohol overcame your systems. After a while, you chatted a bit in attempt to get to the root of your problems. The interaction even resulted in a few sad smiles thrown in each other’s directions.

At about 3:30, the bartender informed you both that he’d let you stay an hour and a half past last call and it was probably time to call it a night. You both agreed, dejectedly, and paid your tabs.

“Wanna share a cab?” His request made you smile.

“I don’t live around here. Y’sure you wanna spend a bunch’a time in a cab with a stranger?”

“We’re not strangers. I told ya all my shit, we’re practically best friends now.”

You gave a soft chuckle, calling the taxi service and exiting the bar with him. It was then you realized that, while you’d been chatting for a while, you didn’t know each other’s names. You introduced yourself, and he responded with his name. He even laughed as you mentioned that was the first thing you should have done.

It didn’t make much sense to you, melting over a fellow alcoholic with too much baggage. Maybe his problems were comforting, you knew that there was always someone else who was going through shit too.

Once the cab arrived, you awkwardly sat on opposite sides of the seat, still chatting away as if you’d known each other for years. As you pulled up to your place, he reached for your wrist before you could exit.

“So, when can I see you again?”

You gave him a smile and a playful shrug, “You know where to find me.”

In your reminiscing you hadn’t realized that Gavin responded to your message.

_i get off work soon. wanna meet me at the station and get dinner?_

Your fingers drummed on your thighs as you decided your response.

_sure! i’ll see you soon._

You set your phone back on the table and retreated to your room to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending of this is ugly but i wrote this during my break from class after a test !! i kinda just wanted to do more reminiscing. lbr a lot of chapters are gonna have flashbacks bc ?? why not !!
> 
> i’ve been writing a lot since i’m doing it on my phone but don’t expect updates this often akekeke
> 
> ( chapter title is from st. patrick by pvris. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	5. shut my eyes to find the sentiment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and gavin get drinks and he probably maybe lets it slip how much he missed you (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

The pile of clothes on your floor was a telltale sign that you’d changed your outfit at least ten times. You finally settled on leggings and an oversized sweater, as well as a scarf and your coat. November in Michigan meant snow, and you weren’t about to freeze your ass off for fashion.

Central station was only a couple miles from your apartment, but considering the freezing temperatures, you decided to take a taxi. It wasn’t that you couldn’t drive in snow, you just figured it’d be safer to take an automatic car that could adapt to ice better than you could.

When you arrived, the door of the cab opened and a robotic voice chimed, “You have arrived at your destination. Thank you for traveling with Detroit Taxis. We look forward to seeing you again soon.” You shivered when you stepped out into the crisp air and zipped up your jacket as you approached the station. You waited for a line to open at reception and politely greeted the android behind the counter.

“Can I help you?” She asked, head tilting as she speaks.

“Yeah, hi, I’m here to see Detective Reed.”

It felt strange to call him that. Even as you opened your mouth to speak you were thinking of a different title. The android informed you that she’d let him know you were there and that you could take a seat while you waited. The chair you choose gave you a slight glimpse into the bullpen.

You could see Gavin standing part of the way back speaking to an android. From the looks of it, he was not too happy with him. Despite being berated by Gavin, the android’s LED continued to cycle blue. _That’s a good sign_ , you decided. Certainly an android cop was equipped with fighting protocols in order to best any opponent.

Your eyes widened when you see Gavin grab the android by the collar, causing his LED to flash yellow. You considered intervening, but knew you wouldn’t be able to get past the security checkpoint. Thankfully, Gavin released the android and made his way towards the front.

He seemed surprised to see you, even though he knew you were coming. When you made eye contact, you stood and gave him a small wave.

When he crossed the threshold into the front of the station, it seemed as though he couldn’t stop smiling. It brought a small curve to your lips as he approached you.

“Who was that android?” You couldn’t help but ask. You immediately regreted it when his smile turned into a frown.

“Just some plastic prick the DPD hired after the revolution,” he responded.

You could tell he didn’t want to talk about him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to change the subject.

“What does he do? He looks different from the other androids here.” While you spoke, you peered around Gavin to watch the android fix his shirt and adjust his tie. He looked so human. If it were’t for the LED, you might have thought he was.

“He’s a detective or some shit. What does it matter? Just another piece of plastic tryna steal our jobs.”

You took the hint and shrugged as you turned back to face Gavin. “Just curious.”

He gave a roll of his eyes before changing his tone. He didn’t want to be rude or upset you, that would take him in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go. He quickly settlerd on a different topic, asking where you wanted to go to eat.

“I’m not really hungry,” you began, looking around while you think. “Would you rather get drinks or somethin’?”

Despite not thinking that’s a good idea, Gavin agreed. He even took you to the bar where you first met. You wanted to be happy and think of all the good memories you two shared there, but sadness clouded your expression when he pulled up. He was quick to notice, and glanced from the bar to you.

“We don’t have to go here. I — it’s just the closest bar to the station.”

You shook your head before replying, “No, it’s fine. I just haven’t been here in a while, is all.”

Before he can protest anymore you unbuckled your seatbelt and exited the car. You stood at the curb and tucked your hands in your pockets as you waited for Gavin to get out as well. Once he did, you followed him into the bar and sat across from him at your old booth.

It only took an hour and a few drinks to get you both to open up to each other. For a while, you were able to get Gavin to talk about himself. Hearing about his job and what he’s been up to in your absence meant you didn’t have to explain to him why you left in the first place.

That is, until there was a moment of silence and he was able to sneak the topic in.

“So,” he ventured. “Where have you been?”

You gulped audibly and took a swig of your drink to avoid that conversation. His hopeful eyes told you that there was no getting away from this.

“Um, well — A few weeks after we... ya know, I packed whatever would fit in my car and drove South until I couldn’t anymore.”

“And where did you end up?”

“Somewhere near Fort Lauderdale.”

Gavin seemed to choke on his whiskey. He cleared his throat before he bellowed, “ _Florida_?!”

You responded with a nod. “Yeah. I stayed there for a while, then I went to Louisiana. That’s pretty much where I’ve been this whole time.”

Gavin hummed in thought and downed the remaining contents of his class before he ordered the both of you another drink. The memory of leaving, or rather why you left in the first place, haunted you. Your breakup still loomed over you like a storm cloud.

“Why’d you come back?”

You weren’t nearly drunk enough to tell him that you returned in hopes of bumping into him. You chose a different story instead.

“That small town in the Deep South got a little boring. And racist.”

He chuckled at this and shook his head a bit. “Yeah, I figured you might’a went out West or somethin’. Maybe California.” The bartender returned with more alcohol and Gavin thanked him with a nod. He took a sip before speaking up again. “Girl that looks like you could have anything she wants out there.”

You rolled your eyes at his comment, but gave him a small smile to let him know you were flattered. You finished your previous drink so you didn’t have to speak anymore on it. You were hopeful that he’d drop it.

“I’m glad you’re back... Missed you.”

_So much for that._

Gavin didn’t meet your gaze when he spoke. Instead he opted for staring into the liquid in his glass. You couldn’t help but let out a heavy breath, your own eyes trained on your, now, twiddling fingers. You couldn’t think of a proper response so you said nothing. Gavin filled the silence instead.

“Drove by your place a lot after that night.” He paused, still not meeting your eyes. “When I finally got the balls to get out of the car, you were gone.”

“I couldn’t stay here. Not after...” Your words were quiet, just barely loud enough for him to hear you. You couldn’t bring yourself to finish the sentence.

“I know,” he chimed in. “I shouldn’t have — I didn’t mean any of that shit I said.” He paused. “Never got t’ tell ya that.”

You could feel your throat getting tighter. No. You gulped down three quarters of your drink. _You were **not** gonna fucking cry._

Gavin could tell you werehurt by the conversation, but he couldn’t stop. He’d been so lost without you.

“I thought about you every day,” he confessed. “All the girls I’ve been with since then, they — they all looked like you. But it wasn’t enough.”

He reached across the table to try to take your hand, but you quickly snatched it away. You finally looked up at him so he could see the tears welling up in your chestnut eyes.

“It’s getting late,” you lied. Your voice trembled as you tried to force out the words. “I should go.”

Once you stood and were facing away from him you finally let the tears flow. Silent sobs wracked your body as you rushed out of the bar and into the cold. It didn’t even occur to you that you hadn’t taken your scarf or jacket when you left, so you shivered as hot tears warmed your cold bitten face.

You walked for what felt like forever. When you finally calmed down you realized how heavily the snow was coming down and that you were freezing. You took shelter under an awning and pulled out your phone to call a cab.

Your phone lit up with multiple texts and missed calls from Gavin. You briefly skimmed over the messages before deleting the notifications. You called the cab service and tucked your phone away so you could wrap your arms around your shivering frame.

The taxi arrived quickly, and you were grateful that the heat was on full blast when you entered.

At this point, you had no more tears left to cry. You stared blankly out the window on your journey home and weeper silently as you replayed the events of the evening in your head.

_Coming home was a terrible idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hella long but i wanted angst and feelings so here ya go ! this chapter alone is 1500+ words if anyone was wondering lol. thanks so much for the hits and kudos ! i’m glad people are enjoying this xoxoxoxo
> 
> ( chapter title is from sentiment by vérité. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	6. he’ll never love you like me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timeskip. it’s been around a month since you’ve seen gavin last. he finally sees you again... at the station?
> 
> partly gavin’s pov, a little more reader’s pov towards the end.

It was the third time that week that Gavin was late to work, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had been trying to reach you for practically a month, but all he’d gotten was your voicemail and left on read. He couldn’t believe he had just gotten his chance to get you back and he already fucked it up.

He trudged into the station around ten and his eyes widened at the sight before him. You were there, but it was clearly not to see him. Your cheeks took on a slight pink hue and you shyly tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as you spoke to someone taller than you. He doesn’t wear the uniform anymore, but Gavin could tell by his body language that it wasConnor.

His body heated up immediately and rage coursed through his veins. He moved instinctively towards you and pusher Connor out of the way so he wasstanding directly in front of you.

“What the fuck is this?” He shouted, glaring between you and Connor.

“I believe you two are familiar. Gavin, this is my girlfriend,” he punctuated his admission with a shit eating grin.

His eyes narrowed at Connor before he turned to you, “His _**what**_?!”

You knew he wouldn’t take it well. You saw how much he seemed to despise the android, but you weren’t sure why.

You were unaware of just how shady Connor could be. The last time you’d come to the station, Gavin was berating Connor for something that was completely out of his control. He did a scan of your face but still asked Hank who you were. That was how he learned that you were Gavin’s ex-girlfriend. More importantly, the ex-girlfriend that he’d been in love with ever since the day she left.

Hank had been against Connor’s idea of perusing you, but he was adamant and wanted to get back at Gavin. Plus Connor was beginning to grow a bit lonely since his deviancy. Sure, android and human relationships were still frowned upon, but that wasn’t going to stop him. It was a win-win situation. Connor got to anger his foe and have someone to spend time with that wasn’t Hank. That is, unless you found out about Connor’s true intentions.

Gavin’s hands balled into fists at his sides, which you definitely knew to be a bad sign. He turned to Connor and his anger practically poured out of him.

“Don’t do this, Gavin,” you pleaded.

Your voice seemed to pull him out of his stupor, if only for a moment. He barely registered the feeling of your hand on his forearm. He really had no right to be mad. You two weren’t together anymore, and he didn’t own you. Despite these facts, he was still furious. Gavin whipped his arm out of your grip and turned back to Connor, his fists curling into the collar of his shirt. He lifted him a few inches off the floor and his arms were trembling from exertion.

“I’m gonna fucking _kill_ you, you plastic piece of shit.”

Connor just had a smirk on his face as he peered down at Gavin. “I invite you to let out whatever anger you feel on me. However, I must warn you: You’ll have to pay for any damages.” He stopped and glanced to you before he looked back to Gavin. “I’ll have you know I’m worth a _small fortune_.”

This only angered Gavin further and he threw Connor down and immediately clamored after him. He was able to land blow after blow on Connor’s face, as he wasn’t fighting back. He’d hate to tarnish your image of him. He didn’t feel any of the punishment anyway, so there was really no need for him to fight back.

Thirium started leaking from his nose before you intervened by grabbing Gavin by the arms to try to pull him away

“Gavin! Stop!”

Others had finally decided to join, seemingly not wanting someone as small as you to get hurt trying to break up this fight. Another cop pulled you from Gavin to let a grey haired man, who you’d come to realize was Hank, pull Gavin from Connor.

You backed away and watched the scene unfold from a distance. Connor looked unfazed as he stood and simply took a moment to adjust his tie. You rushed over to him and rested your hands on his chest as you examined his face.

“Are you okay?” Worry laced your voice as one of your hands moved to the side of Connor’s face.

He gave you a small smile as he responded, “I’m fine, dear. Didn’t feel a thing.”

You exhaled a sigh of relief and let your hands fall to his shoulders. “C’mon. Lemme take you home and clean you up.”

Gavin pulled himself from Hanks grip as he watched the pair of you and Connor walk away. He looked on longingly until you were out of sight. He then rushed off to hide in the bathroom. His palms rested on the counter and he looked over his bruised knuckles before looking up to his face in the mirror. He definitely fucked things up. Maybe _for good_ this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve really been wanting to write asshole connor, so now i got to !! the next couple chapters are gonna be a continuation of this one from reader’s pov and gavin’s pov :~)))
> 
> ( chapter title is from he’ll never love you (hnly) by hayley kiyoko. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	7. i know i’m a sinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter six from reader’s pov.

You drove to the station to see Connor so you offered to take him back to Hank’s house. He insisted that he was fine to drive, but you told him that you wanted to take care of him. His lips spread into an endearing smile.

You glanced at him continuously as you drove and a frownsas ever present on your face as you saw the drying Thirium. Your fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly and your expression turned to a scowl. You couldn’t believe Gavin could be so... well, Gavin, sometimes. It baffled you that you had come all this way to see him again. After the events of the afternoon, you weren’t sure you ever wanted to see him again.

Once you were back at Hank’s house, you ushered Connor inside and made him sit on the couch while you retrieved a washcloth and a change of clothes. Even though the beating didn’t seem to take much of a toll of him, you wanted him to be more comfortable.

A small smile adorned your lips as you gently wiped away the Thirium below his nose and from his lips. You give him a soft peck once he was cleaned up and told him to change. While you waited for him on the couch you surfed through channels and settled on a movie for the two of you to watch.

You pulled your phone from your pocket to check all the notifications you’d been ignoring. Much to your dismay, all of them were from Gavin.

 **Missed Call**  
Gavin Reed (3)

 **Gavin Reed**  
iMessage (5)

With a sigh, you glanced at the hallway to see if Connor was returning. Whn you heard no indication of such, you unlocked your phone.

_11:01: i’m so sorry._  
_11:03: i shouldn’t have done that_  
_11:06: i just. it’s been so long since i’ve seen you and. i missed you so fucking much._  
_11:10: seeing you with him killed me._  
_11:15: i hope you can forgive me._

You began typing a message, but quickly deleted it when you heard footsteps moving towards the living room. You set your phone face down next to you on the couch and smiled at Connor once you could see him again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” You inquired.

“I’m fine, really. I may be a deviant, but I still don’t feel pain.”

You nodded in response and patted the spot next to you to invite him to sit. You’d only been with Connor for a couple weeks, so you were still fairly shy around him. You sat a few inches apart and casted glances at each other every so often. After a while, he moved closer to you so that your thighs were touching. You felt like a schoolgirl because of how excited you got. You even considered doing the middle school move where you put your hand close to his as a sign that you would like to hold it. You didn’t get the chance to do that, though, because as if he could read your mind, Connor laced his fingers with yours. It was strange how real his skin felt and you almost forgot he was an android. If it weren’t for his LED, you might have never remembered.

Things moved rather fast from there. Within a few moments he was kissing you and committing your content little sighs and the way your heart thumped wildly in your chest to memory. This wasn’t his plan. Nothing from actually becoming interested in you to getting intimate with you was supposed to happen. He supposed that was part of having human emotions now. It was so human of him to get attached to you. So human of him to be caressing the back of your neck as you kissed. So human of him to actually be fucking falling for you.

He was just hopeful that you’d never find out his true intentions.

He was still happy he was able to get back at Gavin for always being an asshole to him. When Hank described you as “the one that got away”, Connor knew he had to strike. Perhaps if things persisted, he could send a copy of his memory of you beneath him to Gavin.

_That would **kill** him._

Connor smirked against your lips at the thought. You pulled back to see his expression and your full lips separated as you panted. Your, normally, tawny brown cheeks were flushed with a bit of a pink tint.

“What?” You asked, words followed by a soft chuckle through your nose.

“Nothing,” Connor began, a deceitful smile on his lips. “I just really like kissing you.”

To back up his words, he leaned in once again, connecting your lips. You hummed softly and ran your fingers along his forearm.

It was in that moment that you realized truly how long it had been since you’d gotten this close to someone. You hadn’t even kissed anyone since Gavin. You pulled back abruptly and your fingers covered your lips as you glanced to the clock.

“I should go, I’m — I’m gonna be late for work,” you lied, scrambling up from the couch.

You gave Connor one last peck and an apologetic smile as you scurried out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this is short but it’s the best i could do for now lol. hope you enjoy nonetheless !!
> 
> chapter 8, gavin’s pov, coming very soon xoxo
> 
> ( chapter title is from saint by vérité. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	8. but i could be a saint in your head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter six from gavin’s pov.

Gavin watched in awe as you and Connor walked out of the station. He forcefully pulled himself from Hank’s grip and rushed to the bathroom. His hands rested on the counter and he stared at his bruised knuckles. They began to turn white when he gripped the marble beneath his fingertips.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, turning away from the counter and running his hands through his hair.

How could he be so stupid? He supposed this was partially his fault for letting you have your space after the two of you had gotten drinks. Maybe if he followed up and the two of you continued to talk, this wouldn’t have happened.

If he hated Connor before, now, he was his sworn fucking enemy. He had you, and there wasn’t a damn thing Gavin could do about it.

He decided he’d had enough of work today and started to head home. He made sure to mumble something to Fowler about needing some time before leaving. He’d deal with the repercussions of his actions tomorrow. Right now, he needed to go home, drown himself in liquor, and wallow in self pity.

Once he was in his car, he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and quickly tried to call you. Of course, you didn’t answer. So he sent his first two texts.

_11:01: i’m so sorry.  
11:03: i shouldn’t have done that._

When you didn’t respond, or even read them, he decided to try calling you again. He groaned when he got the voicemail and texted you again.

_11:06: i just. it’s been so long since i’ve seen you and. i missed you so fucking much.  
11:10: seeing you with him killed me._

He tried to call a third time and got the same response, so he sent one last text message before leaving the parking lot.

_11:15: i hope you can forgive me._

He threw his phone onto the passenger seat and sped home. Once he was inside his apartment, he pressed his back to the door and buried his face in his hands.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Gavin moved swiftly into his kitchen and poured a glass of vodka. He took the bottle with him to the living room. He sat in silence for hours drinking and forcing himself not to cry. After a few hours, the tears started flowing of their own accord.

He started remembering the good times again.

_How soft your hand was in his, compared to his own, worn and calloused, fingers. The different ways you said his name: when he said something funny and made you laugh until you were breathless, when he’d upset you and you were just concerned, when you moaned._

_He still daydreamed about your smile. He dreamed about your life together. He was damn sure he was going to propose to you. How could anyone get any better? You were perfect: from your ringlet curls to your toes, always painted assorted colors._

_He probably even still had the ring._

Curious, Gavin stood from the couch and stumbled into his room. He set his glass on his dresser before searching through various drawers and then his closet until he found it.

A little black box tucked inside a slightly larger jewelry store box. He’d hidden it on his shelf beneath his coats for months. It always brought him back to the what ifs. What if he hadn’t fucked everything up, what if you’d never left? Where would you two be?

He knew the exact answer. You’d be married, happily, and living your best life together. Hell, maybe you’d even be talking about kids.

But no. Everything went wrong. And now you were screwing that plastic piece of shit. Connor always knew just how to fuck Gavin over.

He’d win you back, though. One way or another. _He had to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek this one’s pretty short too but it’s tbh just kind of filler stuff while i write the GOODS.
> 
> happy october here’s two chapters in less than 24 hours !!
> 
> ( chapter title is from saint by vérité. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	9. if i could recall what it feels like missing you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader does a little reminiscing.

Once you were home you realized that you’d left your phone at Hank’s house. If you wouldn’t have rushed out of there so rudely, maybe you would have remembered to grab everything.

It was so _hard_ , though. You hadn’t even so much as thought about being with someone in over three years. Every time you did, Gavin was at the forefront of your mind. He could be such an asshole sometimes, but both of you knew how fragile the other was. You’d always been gentle and taken your time with one another.

You remembered when he first kissed you. You were both drunk and bubbling with laughter on his couch. He still thought about how beautiful you looked when you were smiling and making him feel good about his lame jokes.

He couldn’t help himself, then. Once your laughter had died down, he inched towards you and gently set his hand on the side of your face before leaning in. His kiss burned like the after taste of the vodka and you couldn’t get enough. He pulled away far too soon and, with the help of liquid confidence, you delved back in.

Your skin still seared with the memory of his fingers pressing into your sides. He never pushed you, always letting you set the pace. You’d confided in him more than once about your insecurities. They seemed to melt away in that moment, though. The way his fingers trailed up your sides and back down to your thighs. You hated your physique, but Gavin could never get enough of your soft stomach and your thighs pressing him into the couch.

Your mind wandered to kissing Connor and how you didn’t get that same searing feeling in your flesh. Sure, he was an android and his artificial skin didn’t retain any heat. However, the kiss seemed to lack the passion that you so desperately missed from Gavin.

Connor’s lips were soft, but they only made you think of Gavin’s. Like plush pillows against yours, against your skin. They were polar opposites, Connor and Gavin, but everything Connor did only seemed to remind you of Gavin. The only difference was the feeling you got from him.

You liked Connor, you really did. He was sweet and gentle and probably a little too analytical for his own good. Still, you liked him.

But you _**loved**_ Gavin.

Even after all these years, you could still admit it to yourself. He certainly wasn’t your first love, or your first anything for that matter. But he was the strongest. You thought about him day and night. The honeymoon phase of relationships is only supposed to last a few months, but you were so in love that it lasted the duration of your relationship. Whenever he’d come home from work, you’d wait by the front window to watch him leave his car. He’d kiss you when he walked in and while he settled down you’d order take out. You had a routine, and you loved it. You just wished he hadn’t screwed it all up.

A heavy sigh caused your shoulders to rise and fall. You wondered if you’d be able to have that same feeling with Connor. Even now, in the so called honeymoon phase, you didn’t feel as lovey dovey as you felt you should. You got shy around him and were always excited to see him, but it wasn’t enough. You couldn’t picture your life with him. Maybe because he wasn’t human. He’d be young and beautiful forever while you slowly withered away. You didn’t want that. You didn’t have a problem with androids, and you certainly didn’t have anything against dating one, but in the long haul it seemed Connor wasn’t the right choice for you.

You tried desperately to push the thoughts from your mind. You thought of how nice it was to be desired again; to be cared for. You hadn’t been with anyone since Gavin, so maybe something new would be good for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i’m getting into some more interesting stuff in the coming chapters ;)
> 
> ( chapter title is from sentiment by vérité. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	10. this is beyond belief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of connor’s pov. connor snoops through reader’s phone and does something devious.

Connor stood as you rushed out. He opened his mouth to attempt to persuade you to stay. You were out the door before he could even speak. His brows furrowed, but he decided to give you your space. He watched you leave through the window and sat back down on the couch once you were gone.

When he sat, he glanced to the spot on the couch you were previously occupying. He noticed your phone on the cushion and scanned it, out of curiosity of course. He found your number, which he already had, your phone carrier, and your password.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he picked up your phone and entered the password. It was lucky he was an android and has that capability because he didn’t have fingerprints, so he couldn’t unlock it that way. He started with your pictures, smiling at various selfies you’d taken. Some alone, and some with him. _You really do make a cute couple_ , he thought. He scrolled back a bit and frowned at pictures of you and Gavin that you still had saved. He was under the impression that people usually deleted photos of ex-lovers. That is, unless they were not over them. He’d calculated that there was a 67% probability that you two were still in love with each other, but after seeing the photos, the probability shot to 95%.

He closed the app and went to your messages. For a split second, he felt bad about snooping through your phone, but the feeling quickly went away when he saw the recent messages from Gavin. His eyes read over them a few times. It even looked like you were typing a response, as there was still a few letters in the text box. He wondered what made you stop.

It was then that he got an idea. He scanned through previous messages you’d sent to get an idea for how you text and then returned to the messages from Gavin. A devilish smile crossed his face as he began typing.

_look. i still have feelings for you but i’m with connor now. i think it’s best if we stop talking to each other._

_i won’t come to the station to see him anymore. i’m sorry._

Connor sent the messages and then locked your phone and set it on the table. He wondered when you would come back for it. He also wondered if Gavin would respond.

He didn’t have to wonder the latter for long. You phone dinged a couple minutes later and he couldn’t stop himself from looking.

_oh. okay. sure._

Connor made sure to delete the messages before setting the phone back down.

 **MISSION SUCCESSFUL**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF ANDROIDS CAN SCAN A PHONE AND GET THE NUMBER WHY COULDNT THEY DO IT AND GET THE PASSWORD IDK. anyway this is just a short thing bc i wanted to write more asshole connor
> 
> also a little bit of a warning(?) work will be changed to rating e next chapter for light smut. also for the eventual smut that’s coming !
> 
> ( chapter title is from fumes by eden. )
> 
> ( edited 12.16.18 )


	11. undressing with him, but i’m thinking of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another time skip. this one’s a bit bigger. previous chapters set in late november. it’s january now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( a/n ) sooo i was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but i got excited. but i do have another chapter drafted to post tomorrow ! you know i spoil y’all lol

It had been a couple months since you’d seen or heard from Gavin. It bothered you, but you inevitably decided it was for the best. Not thinking about him allowed you to focus on moving forward in your life and your relationship with Connor.

The two of you had grown close over the winter and you found yourself over at Hank’s more often than not. You preferred going over there, mostly because of the large St. Bernard, but also because you were still afraid to be alone with Connor. You could tell he was interested in getting intimate with you. It was curious to you, as you weren’t even sure if he would get any pleasure from it. Was he even equipped for something like that?

That wasn’t what was important, what was important was that the two of you were alone in your apartment. You could hear your heart thumping behind your ears.

Almost as if on cue, Connor turned to you and asked, “I detect an increase in your heart rate. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” You lied, finally looking over at him.

“Because this is, perhaps, the first time we’ve been alone since that day you left —“

“Right, yeah. I guess I am a little nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

You responded with a shrug and turned your attention back to the television. Connor set his hand on your thigh which caused you to jump, but he didn’t retract it. This was definitely going where you thought it was going.

“Connor, I —“ You began, letting out a soft breath. “I don’t know if I’m ready.”

He pulled his hand back from your leg. “I would hate to rush you into anything. We’ve just grown very close, and based on my research, this is what couples do when they’re close.”

“Well, that’s true but — It’s been quite a long time. And, I — are you even...?”

“I am properly equipped for intercourse, yes.”

“Connor!” You covered your face to hide the pink hue that had taken over your cheeks.

“I don’t know why you’re embarrassed. I am simply stating facts.”

You rolled your eyes at that.

“What would you get out of it, though? Like, can you even... feel anything?”

“I can, yes. Cyberlife put out an update for androids’s operating systems, which allows for rather human-like senses. My sense of touch and taste have been improved. I still have no need to eat, but it’s nice to feel human.”

“Oh...”

Connor nodded proudly and looked away from you for a moment. You noticed his LED spinning yellow quickly before cycling blue once again.

“I am prepared to wait as long as it takes until you are ready,” he finally said and gave you a small smile.

It appeared that it didn’t take you very long to be ready. After a bit of snuggling on the couch, you finally worked up the nerve to kiss him. You were simply testing the waters. It seemed fine, and felt nice, so you persisted. Thankfully, you were at your apartment on the couch and not at Hank’s house.

Things escalated rather quickly from there. You were left without a shirt, only in a bra and your pajama pants. Your thighs were on either side of Connor’s and he proved that he was, indeed, equipped for something like this. Soft hums vibrated your throat as you kissed him and rolled your hips against his. He also showed that he was able to enjoy this as much as you by mimicking your sounds.

Suddenly, Connor wrapped an arm around the small of your back and flipped you so you were on your back and he was on top of you. You immediately tried to cover your midsection, but Connor removerd your arms so he could look at you.

“There’s no need to cover yourself. You’re beautiful,” he stated matter-of-factly.

You gave a shy smile and nodded in response. You let your arms rest on his shoulders as you played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned back down to kiss you and rolled his hips against yours in unison with the action. You could feel your anticipation, as well as your apprehension, building. Your heart jumped behind your ribs when his fingers tucked in the waistband of your pants.

“May I?” He asked.

“Mmhm,” you answered in a shaky hum.

He took his time by untying the strings slowly before slipping the garment down your legs. Your instinct told you to hide your plump thighs, but you resisted. Connor saw your hands twitch towards your exposed flesh and gave you a bit of a sad smile.

Once your pants were discarded on the floor, Connor couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers along the delicate skin. You exhaled a shaky breath when he danced along the edge of your panties. You glanced to his movements and then back to his face and noticed the self satisfied smirk on his lips at the small wet patch adorning the fabric between your thighs.

“Shut up,” you chastised. “It’s been a while.”

He huffed a laugh which only served to make you more embarrassed. His eyes were glued to your face when his fingers brushed over the wet spot to gauge your reaction. You inhaled sharply at the slight contact. He took this to be a good thing and hesitantly pressed the pad of his index finger to your clit.

“Jesus, Connor. I’m not gonna break. Quit teasin’ me.”

“As you wish.”

He slipped his hand beneath the waistband and his index and middle finger traced your slit to gather the wetness. You hummed with satisfaction. He then trailed back up and circled the two digits around your clit. You whines. It was so nice to have someone else doing this for a change.

“Is this okay?” He asked tentatively.

You nodded furiously and your eyelids shut as you relaxed and let yourself enjoy his touch. He picked up the pace a bit which caused you to let out a trembling breath.

Connor rested his head in the crook of your neck and drank in your soft sounds. Your nails clawed at his clothed back and you constantly kept your mind on Connor. Otherwise, you might have started to think about Gavin.

 _Fuck_. Too late.

You were unable to stop yourself from picturing Gavin above you. You figure it was natural, since he was the last person you were with. He was also always the object of your fantasies.

_Snap the fuck out of it._

You squeezed your eyes shut before opening them and you turned your head to look at Connor. You sighed as he kissed your neck softly and a squeak came from you when he continued to quicken the pace of his fingers.

“ ** _Fuck_** , Connor.”

He hummed against your skin and panted breaths you knew he didn’t need. Your hips started to buck into his touch and you knew you were getting close. You clutched onto his arm and fingernails dug into the artificial skin.

“Don’t stop,” you begged.

He just nodded instead of remarking ‘I wasn’t planning on it’ like he wanted to. He increased the pressure and you moaned loudly next to his ear. Connor seemed to shiver and you smiled at how much you seemed to affect him.

Your back arched off the couch which pressed you against him. Your grip on him tightend and he detected a sharp increase in your heart rate. He knew you wereclose, so he continued his ministrations.

“Please, Connor. I’m gonna —“ You cut yourself off with a moan.

“It’s okay, cum for me.”

Your toes curled against the fabric and loud, needy whines reverberated throughout your living room. A string of moans, Connor’s name mixed in, left your mouth as you climaxed. Your thighs and hands trembled as you hit your high and you swear you heard Connor whisper something along the lines of: _That’s it. I’ve got you. I love you._

You immediately jumped away from him, still panting as you cane down from your high.

“Wh-What did you just say?”

“I — said. Just something calming,” he began, shrugging. “Heat of the moment.”

“‘I love you’ isn’t really something you say in the heat of the moment, Connor. Nor was it very calming.”

“I apologize. While I did mean it, I did not intend to frighten you.”

You huffed and leaned over to retrieve your pants from the ground. “Maybe we should call it a night,” you suggested as you slipped your pants back on.

“I understand.” He grabed your shirt with his clean hand and passeed it to you.

He stood and leaned over to peck you on the lips. You watched him as he headed to the door, and he shot you a forlorn smile before he exited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating changed to e because of some light smut in this chapter and eventual smut in chapters to come.
> 
> this is pretty long but i wanted to squeeze all this into one chapter. next chapter will be another timeskip, but only a few weeks. maybe february or something. hope y’all are enjoying!
> 
> ( chapter title is from unholy by hey violet. )
> 
> ( edited 12.26.18 )


	12. could you feel it when you broke into my head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise! another timeskip! just a couple weeks. shit hits the fan :)
> 
> tw: a little bit of violence towards reader. connor gets kind of angrily possessive when reader tries to leave.

You and Connor chose not to talk about what happened the last time you two were alone. Since then you had opted to go to Hank’s house whenever Connor wanted to see you. It was obvious that Connor told Hank what happened, as you caught him looking at the pair of you strangely more than once.

You were calm tonight and cuddled into Connor’s side on the couch. It was movie night! A weekly ritual for the three of you. Before you came along it was just Connor and Hank. The latter had even mentioned once or twice that it was nice to have a tiebreaker when it came to movie choice.

About halfway through the first movie you grabbed the remote and paused it and announced that you had to use the restroom. You hesitantly untangled yourself from Connor and began heading down the hall. You stopped in your tracks when you heard Hank speak up.

“So you’re really still doin’ this, huh?” He inquired.

“Doing what?”

You could practically hear the eye roll in Hank’s voice. “Using that poor girl to piss off Gavin.”

“I’m not using her, Hank. I genuinely enjoy her and her company. In fact, I may be in love with her. The fact that Gavin is angered by our relationship is just an added bonus.”

“Whatever, Connor. I still think this is a shitty thing t’ do.”

“Maybe, but I’ve really grown to love her. Certainly, if and when she finds out about this, I’ll be able to explain it as a misunderstanding. Who knows, maybe we can even laugh about it in the future.”

You decided you’d heard enough and stormed back into the living room.

“You’re _using_ me to piss off Gavin?!” Your fury was evident in your voice.

Both Connor and Hank’s eyes widened when they realized you had overheard their conversation.

“What? I — no! That’s absurd,” Connor defended and glanced to Hank for help.

“Don’t look at me, Connor. You made this mess, time to clean it up.” With that, Hank retreats to his bedroom.

Wrath became you as you glared at Connor. If it weren’t him your anger was directed at, he might have pointed out how cute you looked when you were mad. Right now, however, he wasn’t looking to anger you further.

“[Y/N], please, let me explain —“ he begged, but you cut him off.

“ _No_! What is wrong with you? Did you really think you could lead me on and I’d just, what? Never find out about it?!”

You stalked towards him as you spoke and you’re not positive but it looks as if he shrinked away from you.

“This was not my intention. I did, originally, ask you on a date because I knew the negative reaction Gavin would have. But I meant what I said. I love you, [Y/N].”

“Oh, go fuck yourself, you plastic prick!” You covered your mouth at the derogatory way you spoke to him, but you didn’t regret it. Your anger quickly turned into hurt and you tried to brush past him before he could see you cry. As you passed him, though, he grabbed hold of your wrist.

“Let me go,” you demanded.

Connor didn’t say anything and just continued his hold on you. You attempted to force yourself from his grip, but he was much stronger than you. God damned android strength.

“Are your audio processors acting up? I said let me go, you asshole!”

His grip tightened which caused your eyes to widen. He pulled you to him so you were face to face.

“This is, perhaps, the first time I’ve felt emotion this strongly. You’re sorely mistaken if you think I’m going to let you go that easily.”

You started to panic and tugged your arm to no avail. Your heart began to race and you grabbed onto his wrist to try to free yourself. This only served as fuel for him and he grabbed your other wrist with is free hand.

“I swear to God, Connor. If you make me stay here, I’ll call the —“

“The what? The police,” a bitter laugh escaped him. “You seem to forget: I _am_ the police.”

 _Oh shit_. He was right. What would you even say if you were able to break away and call the police? ‘Hi, an android detective is holding me hostage. Yeah, I’m at Lieutenant Hank Anderson’s house.’ That would go over well.

“Okay, Connor. I’m not going to leave. Just, please let go of me.”

He loosened his hold on you, just a little, but it was enough to help you calm down. You gave him a reassuring smile and moved towards the couch. He let you sit and he sat next to you and finally released your wrists.

“Let’s just talk, okay? I promise I won’t be mad.”

You were lying, but you were just trying to gain his trust so you could find an opportunity to sneak out. He explained the situation to you which only served to make you angrier. You were able to hide it, though, and you appeared understanding. Once you seemed to gain Connor’s trust, he told you to stay put as he retreatd to his room.

 _ **Now was your chance**_.

You quickly and quietly gathered your things before rushing out of the house. You didn’t even bother closing the door, as it would make too much noise. Connor was fast, but you had a head start. By the time he was able to catch up to you you were already in your car with the door locked. Before he could attempt to break in you sped off, finally able to let tears flow.

You began driving blindly, the snow and your tears clouding your vision. It had to be sheer luck that you didn’t get into an accident. Muscle memory took you to Jimmy’s Bar where you’d first met Gavin. It didn’t make sense, but you needed a drink, or seven. It had been far too long since you drowned your sorrows in liquor.

When you arrived, you’re, frankly, not surprised to find Gavin at the bar. His head hung low, and an idea popped into your head.

You sniffled and wiped your nose on your jacket and cleared your tears with your fingertips. Your eyes still showed signs of your crying, but you didn’t care.

You slid onto the stool next to him and his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of you. You gave him a small smile before calling Jimmy over for a drink.

“I’ll have what he’s having. Another for him, too, please.”

You turned back to Gavin. Your elbow rested on the bar and your chin was placed in your hand. You gave him a cheeky smile before you asked:

“ _Penny for your thoughts?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn’t expecting this to get dark but *shrug* shit happens.
> 
> ( chapter title is from get down on your knees and tell me you love me by all time low. )
> 
> ( edited 12.26.18 )


	13. won’t stop my lovin’ you; can’t stay away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and gavin reconcile. connor does something devious. again.

Gavin looked dumbfounded as he stared at you, but a soft chuckle escaped him at your words. He looked down at your hand resting on the bar and instinctively placed his own over it. He was pleasantly surprised when you didn’t move it away.

“What — What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I broke up with Connor,” you admitted.

He gawked at you. “You _what_?”

“Ah, well. Technically, I didn’t say the words. Bu—ut I found out he was just using me to make you jealous.”

His eyes lit up with his rage and he squeezed your hand when he said, “I’m gonna fucking _kill_ him.”

“Have at it. I got pissed and tried to leave, and he fucking tried to keep me there! I was so scared, I just did what he said. Then, when the opportunity came about, I booked it the fuck outta there.”

“Jesus, [Y/N]. What have you gotten yourself into?”

“A situation where I need to crash at someone else’s house for a few days ‘cause I’m scared to go home?” You chuckled nervously.

“You can stay with me. You can have my bed, I’ll take the couch.”

You nodded and glanced apprehensively towards the door. “Mind if we go there now?”

Gavin looked to the door as well. He figured Connor knew all your usual spots: your apartment, your job, where you hung out.

“Yeah, sure.”

He placed money on the bar to close his tab and cover your drink. He stood and motioned for you to follow. You hopped down from the stool and trailer after him.

“Um, I drove here too,” you mentioned once you were outside.

“Leave your car here. I’ll send one of the police androids to take it back to your place tomorrow.”

You nodded and glanced at your car before following Gavin to his. He was always faster on his feet than you, so it was no wonder he came up with the idea. If anything, Connor would check your complex first and see your car there and assume you were home. It was probably for the best if he didn’t find you.

“Do you mind if we stop by my place so I can grab a few things?” You asked once you were in the passenger seat.

“Sure.”

Gavin drove to your apartment complex. You went to get out and told him you’d only be a few minutes, but he shook his head.

“No way. I’m coming with you.”

It was probably not such a bad idea. Connor could already have come looking for you. You agreed and head inside.

You retreated to your room to quickly pack a few days worth of outfits and pajamas, as well as some toiletries, in a bag. You were in such a hurry that you failed to notice the small box on your bed until you were about to exit your room. Your heart rate increased as you stalked towards your bed.

You slowly picked up the box and opened it before setting the lid on your bed. There was a note inside, so you read that before you checked the contents of the box.

The words in pristine handwriting sent a chill down your spine.

_[Y/N],_

_So I’ll always be with you._

_— Connor._

There was a bracelet inside and you pulled it from the box to inspect it. It was a simple little thing: silver with a small gold strip in the middle. You hurriedly shoved it back into the box and threw it into your bag.

“I’m ready,” you announced when you returned to the living room.

You and Gavin exited your apartment and made your way back to his. Your fingers tapped on your thighs as he drove. He noticed your anxious movement and removed a hand from the wheel to place it over your hands. You looked at him and smiled softly at the gesture.

Once you were back at Gavin’s apartment you murmured something about being tired and head to bed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to you, Connor received a notification when you inspected the gift he left for you. There was a tracker in the bracelet and he saw your every move. He briefly searched the address you arrived at and rage coursed through him when he found you were at Gavin’s apartment.

Oh, he’s going to get you back. Even if it kills him... or Gavin... or _you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i didn’t intend for this to get this dark but i was thinking about insatiable and got the idea for the tracker bracelet. asshole connor is turning into terrifying stalker connor ahahahahha whoops
> 
> ( chapter title is from nights on broadway by the beegees. )
> 
> ( edited 12.26.18 )


	14. i’m in love with control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *jaws theme*
> 
> ( hint for the text: look at the capital letters. )

You tried to sleep in, as you had been tossing and turning all night, but Gavin using the bathroom across the hall to get ready for work woke you immediately. You sighed heavily and lied on your back while staring at the ceiling. After a few moments, you climbed out of bed to search through your bag for a scrunchie. The gift box from Connor caught your eye first, though. You opened it once again to inspect it more closely. It gleamed a bit in the morning light coming from the crack in the curtains. It didn’t look out of the ordinary, but you had to fight the urge to throw it in the trash. Yes, you were still in love with Gavin, but you really thought you and Connor had something special. You couldn’t believe you were so naïve.

You put the box back in your bag and tied your messy curls into a bun. After a deep breath, you made your way to the kitchen.

Thankfully, Gavin had already made coffee, and you happily poured yourself a cup. You searched the fridge for cream and you were pleasantly surprised to find french vanilla creamer. It pleased you further that it wasn’t expired. You added copious amounts of cream and sugar to your mug before taking a seat on the couch.

Once Gavin was ready he searched for you in his room and moved to the living room when he found his sheets empty.

“I gotta go to work,” he announced upon finding you on the couch. “You gonna be okay here for a while?”

You nodded, your lips currenly occupied by blowing on the steaming coffee. “I’ll be fine,” you assured with a small smile.

Gavin moved towards you and set a hand on your shoulder with a sad smile on his face. He quickly leaned in to press a kiss to your forehead before he grabbed his keys and left. Once he was gone you grabbed your phone, taking care to ignore Connor’s many messages, and dialed your boss’s number. You figured it was more polite to inform her you weren’t not coming in.

You set your phone and your mug on the coffee table once you hung up and lied down on the couch. The next couple of hours were spent channel surfing until you landed on something familiar, finally.

* * *

When Connor saw Gavin arrive to the precinct he was on edge. The man gave the android his usual glare, this time laced with more malice than usual. He figured you must have told him what happened.

Gavin settled at his desk after getting a cup of coffee, so Connor figured this was the perfect time to strike. He told Hank he was going to be stepping out for a while and to call him if he needed anything.

Connor called a taxi and stated the address as the address of Gavin’s complex when he entered.

* * *

You had dozed off on the couch, but a loud buzzing coming from near the door jolted you from your slumber. You moved to the intercom and pressed the call button before speaking up.

“Who is it?” You asked.

Connor imitated Gavin’s voice and stated, “It’s me. I lost my keys, can you let me in?”

You buzzed him in and leaned on the table next to the door while you waited for him. When he knocked you didn’t bother looking through the peephole, as you knew who it was. Or so you thought. Once the door was open you jumped back at the sight of who it really was.

“Connor?!”

He just smiled mischievously at you while stepping into Gavin’s apartment and closed the door behind him.

“H-How did you f-find me?”

“Oh, [Y/N]. Sweet, naïve [Y/N]. The bracelet I gave you has a tracker in it.”

Your eyes widened and you stepped back from him. You glanced briefly towards the bedroom. You knew you should have gotten rid of that when you had the chance. Too late now. Connor found you and there was no telling what he was going to do. Your memory flashed back to all the deviants killing those who had hurt or betrayed them. You hoped, desperately, that you wouldn’t meet the same fate.

“Connor, I — I’m sorry. I was scared. That’s why I left. You were scaring me,” you confessed.

He stalked towards you, “I know, my dear. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just got so angry when you tried to leave. I love you, and I didn’t want to be without you.”

“You don’t have to, Connor. I — I promise I’ll never leave you again.”

A smile spread onto his face, but it didn’t bring you any reassurance. He moved so that he was standing in front of you and wrapped you into a tight hug. Your fingers trembled as you moved your hands to embrace him back.

* * *

Connor made you pack your things and took you back to your apartment. He placed the bracelet on your wrist and instructed you not to go anywhere. You obliged because you knew he’d know if you left. Once he was gone you tried to take the bracelet off, but it was some strange mechanism that you couldn’t figure out. It looked like it could only be removed by a specific person. By Connor.

You texted Gavin and hoped your strange message would alert him and he’d realize something was wrong. You couldn’t be too careful; Connor could turn off a camera just by looking at it. Surely he could hack your phone the same way.

_Hey gavin. i decided to go home. Everything’s fine, now. i Left because i’m getting back with connor. Promise i’m good now. Maybe i’ll see you again soon. Everything happens for a reason._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long! i’m trying to figure out where to go with this! i always appreciate your guys’ patience <3
> 
> i’m not really that happy with this chapter, but i’m trying to advance things so gavin can save the day!
> 
> also a little update: i realized that i also capitalized gavin in the text so it might have been a little confusing lol. but anyway the capital letters spell out “help me” !
> 
> ( chapter title is from control by vérité. )
> 
> ( edited 12.26.18 )


	15. where’s my mind? ; maybe it’s in the gutter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you tie up a loose end and ignite an old flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry this took so long. i edited the previous chapters for grammar, so hopefully it’ll flow nicely. thanks so much for sticking around my loves!
> 
> ANYWAY i hope you all enjoy. here’s a long chapter and some porn for your troubles <3

Connor came to your apartment immediately after work. Of course, you were there, waiting. It would have been silly of you to think he wouldn’t come for you. What a mess you’d gotten into.

A bright smile was on Connor’s face when he saw you. You tried to force one back at him. He sat beside you on the couch and wrapped his arms tightly around you.

“I missed you today,” he admitted, then glared at you. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes!” You responded too quickly. “Of course I did. Waited for you to come home all day.”

He didn’t detect your lie and beamed at you. Your heart raced in your chest, but you hoped he didn’t think to scan you. It seemed that he was more preoccupied with your presence and you were grateful for that.

He made small talk with you by asking how your day was and what you did. You let yourself calm down as you went over your uneventful day. He informed you that he was going to have a day off in a few days and that he had planned a day for the two of you together.

_Three days_ , you noted. _Three days to escape._

You told Connor you were going to go to the bathroom and you stood and slipped your phone in your pocket on the way. You didn’t even care at this point if Connor had tapped your phone. You sent Gavin another text, not encrypted this time.

_you have to help me. connor won’t let me leave. my apartment or him. he’s making me wear a bracelet with a tracker on it that only he can take off._

You sat on the toilet seat with your leg bouncing nervously as you awaited his reply. Your heart jumped when you saw the three bubbles indicating that he was typing.

_holy shit [Y/N]. this is bad. can you get a restraining order against an android?? i’ll see if hank can talk some sense into him._

A heavy sigh left you and you replied with a quick _‘okay thanks’ _before returning to the living room.__

__Connor spent the evening with you before he informed you that he had to return to Hank’s house. Apparently, he had reports or something to type up, but you were too preoccupied with him leaving to really listen. You walked him to the door and gave him a quick kiss before you shut the door behind his retreating form._ _

__Once you were back on the couch, you sent Gavin another text._ _

___come over, please._ _ _

__He responded with an affirmative within a few minutes and informed you that he was on his way._ _

__Until he arrived you paced around your living room and tried to think of a solution. After a while, you landed on the only possible conclusion: leaving town. Again. You did it so easily last time that you could do it again in a heartbeat. Maybe you could get some wire cutters to get the bracelet off and just drive until you couldn’t keep your eyes open. Gavin’s knocking pulled you out of your thoughts._ _

__You rushed to the door and ushered him in while you peeked out to make sure Connor wasn’t lurking anywhere nearby. Once the door was shut, Gavin began to speak but you immediately cut him off with a kiss. His eyes widened but he quickly accepted it and his arms wrapped around your waist._ _

__“I don’t have a lot of time, Gav,” you murmured between kisses._ _

__He pulled away with a confused expression on his face and he asked, “What do you mean?”_ _

__“This shit with Connor, it’s too much for me. I’m leaving town either tomorrow or the next day.”_ _

__“[Y/N]... You can’t keep running away from your problems.”_ _

__“What choice do I have?! That android is nuts! I’m afraid he’ll kill me if I actually try to break up with him again.”_ _

__Gavin pulled away from you and ran a hand through his hair. “Is that why you called me over, to say goodbye?”_ _

__“No. Well, yes. But what I really wanted to say was ‘come with me’.”_ _

__“You know I can’t do that.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Because, I — I have a life here. I have a job and...” He paused. There wasn’t really anyone he cared about in Detroit. That is before you came back. Was he really gonna let this golden opportunity to get the love of his life back slip away? “What about my job?”_ _

__“You can transfer to a different police station out of state. There are cops and detectives all over the country.”_ _

__“It’s not that easy.”_ _

__“It is. Talk to your boss and see where they have open positions. Preferably somewhere far away from Michigan.”_ _

__Gavin sighed but agreed and moved to sit on your couch. This was a lot for him to take in in the first few minutes he’d been here. You took a seat next to him and set your hand on his thigh. A forlorn expression was present on your face. You wished there was something else you could do. You wished you’d never gotten involved with Connor in the first place. However, time travel wasn’t a valid option, nor was breaking up with Connor. The only thing you could think to do was run. Again._ _

__You pressed a soft kiss to Gavin’s cheek and he turned to you with a sad smile on his lips. He leaned in to connect your lips once more. You hummed, contentedly._ _

__“Stay with me,” you whispered against his lips._ _

__His response was to stand and hold a hand out for you which you happily took. He lead you to your bedroom and closed the door behind himself. You pulled some pajamas out for yourself and for him and tossed them onto the chair in the corner of your room. You figured you won’t really be needing them. You moved back over to Gavin to kiss him again. A surprised squeal left you when he lifted you by grabbing the backs of your thighs, but you eagerly wrapped them around his waist. He walked you to the bed and set you down gently without ever pulling away from the heated kiss. He moved so he was over you, now, and held himself up with one hand while the other slid up your shirt. You detached yourself from him to lift it over your head and toss it on the ground. Your bra quickly followed. You wanted to take your time with him, but time was the last thing you had. Gavin removed his shirt as well and leaned down to press a trail of soft kisses to your neck. You sighed at the feeling of his skin on yours._ _

__Your fingers pressed into his back and small whines left you at his ministrations. He was working the button of your jeans open as he kissed down your collarbone. The button popped open as he kissed the valley between your breasts and he continued moving south. You lifted your hips to assist in him removing your jeans and your socks came off with them. Goosebumps erupted on your skin with the sudden change in temperature._ _

__It had been so long since someone had touched you like this that you felt like you were on fire. Gavin’s lips reached below your naval and you erupted into a fit of giggles. He remembered how ticklish you were. Once he reached the hem of your panties he hooked his fingers in the waistband and looked up to you for permission. You nodded, eagerly, and he smiled as you lifted your hips so he could remove the final article of clothing you wore._ _

__He had almost forgotten how much he loved having his face buried between your legs. Almost. Though, he couldn’t complain about the reminder. Soft kisses were pressed to your inner thigh and he wanted to tease you further but he was ravenous. Once his mouth was on your cunt he didn’t plan on stopping until you were shaking beneath him. He certainly delivered. Gavin flattened his tongue against your clit and gave long licks along the small bud. The simple action had you writhing already and he had to hold your hips down to steady you. You keened when he picked up the pace slightly and you couldn’t help but watch his head move with his ministrations. He had always looked so good between your thighs. He switched his method up after a few moments by flicking the tip of his tongue against your clit. He then sucked it into his mouth and continued to rapidly move the tip of his tongue against it. The action had you whining shamelessly._ _

__It didn’t take very long for you to come close to your peak. Your fingers threaded in Gavin’s hair to keep him close to you. You began to rut against his mouth and his groan at your action sent a wave of pleasure through you. Towards the end Gavin simply stuck his tongue out for you to grind your clit against. You moaned loudly and all care for your neighbors flew out with your sounds. You panted and reluctantly let go of his hair when you finished._ _

__Gavin leaned up to rest on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips curled into a delicate smile at the sight of you already wrecked for him. He moved back over you and pressed soft kisses to your cheek and down your neck as you came down._ _

__“I love you,” he whispered in your ear._ _

__His words sent a tingle down you spine. You couldn’t remember the last time you were so happy to hear those words._ _

__“I love you too. I love you so much,” you murmured in response._ _

__Gavin lifted himself off you once again to remove his pants and his boxers came with them. Once the last article that was separating the two of you was gone you knew you couldn’t wait any longer. There was one problem, though._ _

__“I don’t, uh... I don’t have a condom,” Gavin confessed._ _

__You bit the skin of your bottom lip and shimmied out from underneath him to rummage through the drawer of your bedside table. You frowned when you came up empty._ _

__“I don’t care, Gavin,” you began. “I need you and this... this might be the last time I see you.”_ _

__He stared at you for a moment to see if your body language or expression betrayed your words. He was pleased to find that they didn’t. He nodded once before settling between your legs with his arms on either side of your head. His eyes roamed your face before they finally met your eyes. You gave him a small smile and a nod as you spread your thighs wider for him._ _

__Gavin held up his weight with one arm and used his free hand to guide his length to your core. You squirmed as he teased the head against your slit. You tried to urge him to speed things up by lifting your hips to meet his motions. He relented, finally, and slowly sheathed himself within your walls. Gavin buried his face in the crook of your neck and you shared a moan with him when he bottomed out. He felt incredible inside you but you’d forgotten how big he was. You writhed beneath him as you adjusted to his size. Once you were ready you raised your hips to coax him to move. He didn’t have to be told, rather, signaled to, twice._ _

__He rocked against you painfully slowly and gently. That was the opposite of what you wanted._ _

__“Gav,” you whined. “More. _Please_.”_ _

__After a few more moments of his slow pace, Gavin took the hint and began to thrust into you with fervor. He held his weight on one arm once again to slip the other under your thigh. He lifted your leg and held himself up by pressing his palm against the mattress. With this new angle, he was hitting the spot deep inside you that made you cry out for him._ _

__“Fuck, that’s it princess.”_ _

__He was never very vocal in bed, but now he was a man possessed. The prospect of not seeing you again stirred something painful and desperate within him. His thrusts, while still slow, were hard and he couldn’t help the pleasured noises he released. He rearranged himself a bit so that he was upright on his knees and used the hand that was previously holding up your leg to rub your clit. You were both quickly approaching your climax from the mix of desperation, lust, and unrelenting love you felt for each other._ _

__“Gav, _please_ , I’m —“_ _

__“I know, me too. Hold on.”_ _

__His pace quickened both with his fingers and within you. He watched, entranced, as your breasts moved with each punishing thrust. Within a few moments you were both crying out for each other as you reached your peak and Gavin spilled within you. It was so warm and when he pulled out you shuddered at the feeling of his seed and the emptiness you felt. He collapsed on the bed beside you and pulled you tightly to his chest. Once your breathing was at its normal pace you excused yourself and cleaned up in the bathroom. You knew it was reckless of you to have sex without a condom, but the repercussions were far from your mind._ _

__When you returned to your room, Gavin was dressing himself in the spare outfit you’d chosen for him. You slipped on a fresh pair of underwear and a large t-shirt before climbing back into the bed with him. The two of you laid together in silence before you finally spoke up._ _

__“I hope you’ll consider coming with me. I don’t wanna be without you again.”_ _

__Your words were soft and your voice was laced with the exhaustion you suddenly felt. You didn’t stay awake for long enough to hear if he replied._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this connor idea kind of went rogue. for those wondering, i’m basing it off the idea that he was so starved for affection from being a machine, he latched on to the first person that showed romantic attraction to him and doesn’t want to let them go. we stan a yandere boy.
> 
> just to let you all know, there’s only going to be one more chapter before the two ending chapters. the next chapter will end with a choice and i’ll be writing the different endings and posting them at the same time. i hate to spoil one ending, but trigger warning for major character death in one of the endings. it’s reader. reader dies. i’m so sorry. that’s all the spoilers though. i hope you’ll all stick with me to finish out this wild ride!
> 
> ( chapter title is from bellyache by billie eilish. )


	16. don’t matter if i break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to decide.

The time had finally come. For the past couple of days, you’d been packing up your apartment discreetly between Connor’s visits. You were only planning on taking necessities, same as before. All your clothes were in boxes, toiletries packed in bags. As it turned out, Connor’s tracking bracelet wasn’t as strong as you’d anticipated and you were able to remove it with wire cutters.

_This was it._

You stared at your mostly empty apartment, a soft sigh leaving your lips as you shut off the last light. You slung your purse over your shoulder and exited the room.

You had already told your building manager that you were moving and that you were more than happy to pay any fees for the inconvenience. All your loose ends were tied up. All except one.

After you slipped into the driver’s seat of your car, you sent Gavin a quick text.

_are you coming with me?_

You didn’t bother waiting for a reply before starting your car and taking off. Your knuckles turned white as you gripped the steering wheel. It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

Gavin tapped his fingers rhythmically against his desk. He kept casting glances in the direction of Connor’s desk. The android was blissfully unaware of what you were planning. It was almost funny to Gavin. Connor went about his day, probably planning to come to visit you after work. He would be in for a rude awakening when he arrived.

Gavin was considering his options when his phone lit up from a text from you.

_are you coming with me?_

He read over it again and again, and each time his answer became further from his mind. He’d already asked Captain Fowler about transferring and was informed that there were multiple police stations across the country that were desperate for competent detectives. How could he decide on one when he didn’t even know where you were going? He loved you, he really did, but this was too up in the air for him. Gavin couldn’t get comfortable with leaving things up to chance.

_where are you going?_

He finally responded. He figured you might be driving so he didn’t expect a response any time soon.

As it turned out, he was right in assuming you were on the road. It wasn’t until his workday ended that he received a response from you.

_i’m in pennsylvania._

Jesus, had it really been that long? Gavin checked his watch and found it to be close to six pm. When he’d sent his first response it was around noon. He supposed it made sense.

_where are you going to stop?_

He slipped his phone into his back pocket before putting on his jacket. He drove all the way home before he received a response from you.

_new york, probably. seems like a nice place to live._

Gavin chuckled at that, but he was inclined to agree. Though, any place where you were would have been perfect. All he wanted was to be with you.

Once Gavin arrived at his apartment, he’s forced to stare at his open suitcase on his bed. There were also a few empty boxes scattered around his room. He was originally planning on joining you but quickly began to second guess himself.

Just as he was about to begin packing, you texted him.

_if you’re coming meet me in buffalo._

He stared blankly at his phone screen, typing out and deleting multiple responses. After a few moments, Gavin locked his phone and tossed it onto the bed.

_So what’s it gonna be?_

X Go with her. △ Stay in Detroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the final two chapters started, but here’s the lead up until i finish them. i’ll be posting them simultaneously, then that’ll be it!
> 
> i just wanted t say a quick thank you to all my wonderful readers. i love you all and appreciate your kudos and kind words so much <3
> 
> ( chapter title is from gravel to tempo by hayley kiyoko. )


End file.
